Pour la vie d'un Pokémon
by Kikko Malfoy Sagittarius
Summary: Aurore prépare Pachirisu pour le concour de Chocoliane quand apparaît Régis et son ami original.


Aurore tenait fermement son Pachirisu, afin qu'il ne réattaque pas le Carmach d'Ursula. Quand Sacha expliqua le pourquoi de la colère du petit pokémon, Ursula s'en approcha en lui proposant un poffin. A ce moment sortit du bosquet environnant un Luxio magnifique au poil soyeux. Le voyant Ursula lacha le poffin et s'appréta à l'attaquer pour l'affaiblir et le capturer. Cependant elle ne put lancer aucune attaque car Régis, l'ex rival de Sacha et de nouveau son ami, sortit à son tour des bois et se précipita, inconscient des autres, vers Luxio.

- Luxio enfin je te retrouve. Ne te sauve plus comme ça. Tu sais qu'Amor tient à toi plus qu'à ça propre vie.

La réflection fit baisser la tête au pokémon, mais Régis lui caressa la tête pour le rassurer.

- Régis ? fit Sacha étonné.

- Tiens bonjour Sacha. Comment vas-tu ?

- Euh ... Bien. Mais que fais-tu là ?

- Ah j'accompagne un ami qui se lance dans les concours pokémon.

D'un coup Luxio se redressa comme électrisé et écouta attentivement, avant de partir comme une flèche vers le bosquet. Au moment où un jeune homme blond platine d'une vingtaine d'années en sortait, le pokémon lui sauta dans les bras les faisant tomber à la renverse, sous les rires du blond et les coups de langue de Luxio. Tous les regardèrent faire, avant de voir débarquer 7 autres pokémons : Galopa, Dracaufeu, Persian, Feunard, Roucarnage, Raichu, et Phyllali. Ces Pokémon étaient tous magnifiques. Ils semblaient briller tellement leurs pelages, ou écailles étaient beaux.

- Amor ! rouspetta Régis. Tu dois ranger tes pokémons dans tes pokéballs, sinon d'autres dresseurs pourraient tenter de te les voler. Ca faillit être le cas pour Luxio.

- Quoi ? s'insurgea le dit Amor en se redressant. Qui à tenter de kidnapper Luxio ?

Régis lui indiqua Ursula, qui bien que conservant à l'extérieur son air hautain, commença à prendre peur intérieurement.

- Espèce de cruche tu te prends pour qui pour tenter de capturer un de mes amis. Que je ne t'y reprenne pas sinon tu es morte. Compris ?

- Oui Monsieur. béguéya la fille avant de partir en courant avec son Carmach.

- Tu n'aurais pas à t'énerver si tu les remettais dans leur pokéballs. rigola Régis.

- Et je te répondrais à l'identique que les autres fois. Il est hors de question que je les enfermes dans des boites. Déjà que je trouve ça cruel de les posséder.

- Pourquoi tu en as alors ? demanda innocemment Aurore

- Parce que c'est eux qui ont voulut me suivre. souffla Amor, provoquant un grognement de Dracaufeu et de Luxio. Oui je sais. Moi aussi je tiens à vous mais je préfèrerais que vous soyez totalement libre. aujota-t-il morose. Comprennant la tristesse de son dresseur Phyllali vint se frotter contre ses jambes pour le réconforter.

- C'est vrai que tu va participer au concour pokémon ? demanda Sacha

- Oui, sauf si Régis arrête de m'y obliger. maugréa le blond

- Je fais ça pour toi. Tes pokémons sont magnifiques, t'obéissent parfaitement et font instinctivement des attaques magnifiques. Tu dois leur laisser la possibilité de s'exprimer.

- Mais ils ne sont pas des bêtes de foires qu'on expose à tous va. Enfin bref il est l'heure du gouté les amis approchez.

Le blond sortit de son sac en bandoulière une boite contenant des poffins. Alors qu'il ouvait la boîte pour en donner à chacun, le Mammochon d'Aurore chargea pour s'accaparer les douceurs. Seulement Dracaufeu le bloqua et le fit reculer, mais se blessa durant cette défense, sous les yeux de tous. Amor fut d'abord choqué avant de voir son Dracaufeu blessé, ce qui le fit entrer dans une colère noire.

- Espèce d'ordure de quel droit blesses-tu mon pokémon ? Il sortit une pokéball et la lança. Draco attaque Draco-Rage puis enchaine avec Hyrdoqueue.

Les deux attaques touchèrent de plein fouet Mammochon le mettant étourdis sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, sous les yeux exhorbité de Sacha, Pierre et Aurore. Amor lui remit Draco dans sa pokéball en s'en excusant et se dirigea vers Dracaufeu que Régis soignait déjà. Dracaufeu voyant son maître gronda joyeusement avant de se faire étreindre par Amor.

- Comment va-t-il ? s'enquit le blond auprès de Régis.

- Rien de grave. Il a seulement des égratignures.

- Amor je veux m'excuser pour le comportement de Mammochon. Je suis désolé qu'il ait blessé ton pokémon.

- Tu devrais aller le soigner plutôt que de venir t'excuser. Il a eu sa leçon. Maintenant tu dois aller prendre soin de lui. Il a besoin de toi là.

Aurore acquiesca et se précipita vers son pokémon accompagné de Pierre.

- Au fait Régis ! Comment vous connaissez-vous Amor et toi ?

- C'est simple j'étais en train d'étudier des pokémons électrique, quand Luxio est arrivé vite suivit par Amor. En fait le Luxio d'Amor est très attiré par toutes ce qui produit de l'électricité. Nous avons fais connaissance. Puis un Raichu est apparut semblant chercher quelque chose alors qu'il boitait. Amor s'est approché de lui et commença à lui parler délicatement pour tenter de savoir son problème. Et là sous mes yeux le Raichu ses jeté dans les bras d'Amor, où il se blottit comme un petit enfant. Puis Amor examina sa patte et y enleva une grosse écharde de bois. Il soigna Raichu et lui banda la patte avant de le laisser partir.

- Régis décida de m'accompagner dans mon voyage autour du monde, pour comprendre mon lien avec mes pokémons. Et puis au bout de deux jours, alors que nous nous apprétions à aller nous coucher, Feunard s'est tendus humant l'air vite imité par Dracaufeu. Tous deux semblait reperer un intru venant d'un endroit précis. Je m'en suis approché et là, j'ai retrouvé le Raichu. Il semblait fatigué et affamé. Donc je le prit dans mes bras et l'apporta à notre camp où je le nourrit et le fit dormir. Le lendemain alors que nous repartions en remettant Raichu en liberté, je me rendis compte qu'il ne voulait pas nous quitter. Mes pokémons et lui communiquèrent quelques minutes, puis Phyllali s'approcha de moi et me fit comprendre que Raichu souhaitait m'appartenir. Au début j'ai refusé, mais devant la tristesse et le refus de Raichu j'ai cédé et, grâce à une des pokéball que me passa Régis je le capturais, avant de le laisser ressortir. Et aujourd'hui vous l'avez devant vous. expliqua le blond en caressant tendrement la tête du pokémon

- Attends. Tu l'as capturer sans avoir à le combattre ? C'est possible ? interrogea Pierre plus que surprit.

- Moi aussi j'étais dubitatif quand Amor me l'avait expliqué. Mais après je l'ai vu faire avec Raichu, et la seul explication que j'ai trouvé c'est que les pokémon aiment Amor et quand ils le peuvent font tout pour lui appartenir puis lui faire plaisir. Bon nous devons y aller. Amor doit encore s'entrainer pour le concour de demain. A demain tous le monde.

- Pfff t'es soulant Régis. Bon ben j'ai pas le choix. A demain vous tous. Et Aurore. Tiens c'est pour tes pokémons. fit Amor en tendant une boîte de poffins, avant de suivre Régis avec ses pokémon.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain au concour, Aurore réussit à effectuer une belle performance avec son Laporeille. Quand elle retourna en coulisse elle y trouva Amor qui la félicita pour sa prestation. Peu de temps après ce fut le tour du blond d'entrer en scène.<p>

Il se plaça au centre de la scène et lança une pokéball de laquelle sortit, dans une explosion de pétales roses, Phyllali. Celui-ci une fois sur scène salua gracieusement le public et le jury. Ensuite Amor lui donna les attaques à réaliser. D'abord Phyllali s'éloigna gracieusement d'Amor vers un bord de la scène. De là-bas il lança une attaque Tranch'herbe. De nombreuse feuilles tranchantes comme des rasoirs se précipitèrent vers Amor qui lui ne bougea pas. L'attaque eut pour effet de déchiqueter tous les vêtements du blond, laissant apparaitre petit à petit sa peau blanche comme de la porcelaine. Phyllali enchaina directement avec l'attaque Feuillemagik, comme demandé par Amor. Aussitôt un tourbillon compact de feuille entoura le blond pendant quelques secondes, avant de retomber au sol formant un magnifique tapis de feuilles. Quand le public put revoir le blond, il n'était pas nu comme il aurait du être, mais vêtu d'un pantalon et d'un pull colle en V uniquement composés de feuilles. Il donna l'ordre à Phyllali d'enchainer avec l'attaque Reflet. Un double de Phyllali apparut tous les mètres tout autour de la scène. L'attaque fut maintenue quelques secondes encore, avant que le pokémon ne réapparaisse dans les bras d'Amor. De là Amor lui fit lancer l'attaque Zénith qui, quand Phyllali la réalisa, les auréola d'une douce lumière dorée, leur donnant l'air d'être surnaturels.

Les acclamations et les commentaires plus que ravis des juges suivirent Amor qui quitta la scène après avoir salué. Une fois en coulisse, Amor y retrouva Régis, mais aussi Aurore, Sacha, et Pierre.

- Tu as réussit ton programme à merveille. Félicita Régis.

- Félicite Phyllali. C'est lui qui à tous fait. Il a était extraordinaire.

- Hônnetement. Ta présentation était très audacieuse. Phyllali métrise à la perfection son Tranch'herbe pour s'en servir sans te blesser. ajouta Pierre.

- Merci Beaucoup. Mais pour moi c'est la partie la plus simple. Le plus dur sera les combats. fit Amor piteusement, avant que Phyllali de lui lèche le visage pour lui rendre le sourire.

- Allé Amor va te reposer. ordonna Régis faisant bouguonner le blond qui obéit tout de même.

Aurore et Amor furent sélectionnés pour la seconde phase du concour ce qui n'enchanta guère le blond. Il observa donc le premier match d'Aurore qu'elle remporta facilement. Quelques combas se dérooulèrent puis vint son propre tour d'entrer dans l'arène et de faire face à Ursula. Cette dernière appela Carmache alors que le blond, lui, fit appelle à Luxio.

- Mince mauvaise stratégie Amor. se dit-il à lui même. Electricité contre sol. Luxio j'ai peur qu'on nous ayons déjà perdu. S'il te plait ne te fais pas blessé. fit-il à voix haute tristement rendant triste le pokémon.

Ursula débuta le combat avec un Draco-rage que Luxio eut du mal à éviter, avant de lancer une attaque Queue de Fer mais manqua le pokémon d'Ursula. Celui-ci contre-attaqua avec Dracogriffe. Luxio l'esquiva en faisant un bond en arrière. Carmache n'arrêta pas et réitera son attaque de façon à faire reculer Luxio vers Amor. Le blond regarda tétanisé son Luxio en légère difficulté mais qui voulait encore se battre. Seulement Amor était tellement paniqué en imaginant son pokémon blessé. Ne supportant plus cette image il leva le bras droit en l'air, mort de peur, faisant tous le monde l'observer curieusement. Puis il déclara haut et fort :

- J'ABANDONNE !

Tous en furent totallement abasourdis. Luxio bondit d'un coup vers Amor et grogna méchamment et se dégagea de la caresse d'Amor qui voulait le calmer.

- Je suis désolé Luxio. Mais je ne peux pas te voir, vous voir vous blesser. Ca me tuerai. Désolé.

Luxio lui tourna la tête ostensiblement et partit dans les vestiaires en colère. Amor n'en menait pas large. C'était la première fois que Luxio se mettait en colère contre lui. Et ça l'attrista. Il partit donc se moquant des gens l'observant encore.

Régis avait tout observait depuis les coulisses. Aussi réceptionna-t-il Luxio quand celui-ci y arriva.

- Luxio ! Tu connais Amor depuis ta naissance. Tu le connais mieux que quiquonc. Tu sais pourquoi il se comporte ainsi. Ne lui en veux pas.

Luxio le regarda et grogna de mécontentement quand il sentit Amor. Le blond tête basse passa devant la porte des coulisses mais ne s'arrêta pas et continua jusqu'à sortir du bâtiment.

- Régis ! appella une voix derrière le jeune homme.

- Oui Sacha ?

- Qu'est-il arrivait à Amor ? s'enquit Aurore. Pourquoi a-t-il abandonné le match alors qu'il commençait à peine ?

- Il a eut peur.

- De quoi ? s'étonna Pierre

- Que Luxio soit blessé. Mais ça aurait était pareille avec chacun de ses autres pokémons. Il ne supporta pas les imaginer blessés et encore moins quand ça arrive vraiment. Par contre je ne sais pas la raison original.

Leur groupe partit donc à sa recherche avec les pokémons du blond. Sacha le trouva assit sur un rocher non loin de la forêt, pleurant.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Sacha au blond.

- Je ne pouvais simplement pas.

- Peut-être. Mais tu as fais de la peine à Luxio et même à tous tes autres pokémon. Ils pensent que tu n'a pas confiance en eux.

- J'ai confiance en eux. Mais je ne veux plus jamais voir un pokémon dans un état proche de la mort. Surtout Luxio.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est l'histoire de ma vie. Luxio mieux que n'importe lequel des autres devrait me comprendre étant donné qu'il l'a vécu. Mais le voir m'en vouloir c'est blessant. Je fais ça uniquement pour eux.

- Tu sais tu ne pourra pas toujours les empêcher d'être blesser.

- Je sais. C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas participer à ce concour, ni même les faire combattre.

- Et si tu nous racontais le pourquoi de cette décision. demanda Régis qui arriva avec tous le reste du groupe.

- Je m'appelle Amor Prada.

- Prada ? Comme les célèbres braconniers ? s'étonna Pierre

- Oui. Ma famille adore capturer des pokémons pour les faire combattre dans notre Manoir jusqu'à ce qu'un des deux soit si amoché qu'il en meurt obligatoirement.

- Mais c'est horrible. s'étouffa Aurore.

- Mon père avait capturé une femelle Luxray, la mère de Luxio. Il l'a fit combattre un Métaloss où elle perdit, et y perdit la vie. Seulement ce que mon père ne savait pas. C'est que peu de temps avant son combat elle mit au monde un Lixy. Quand je le découvrit j'allais m'occuper des deux. Puis quand elle est morte je me suis occupé du Lixy. A l'époque j'avais 14 ans. Mais le jour de mes 16 ans mon père voulut me faire intégrer officièllement la tradition familliale et captura un Onix pour faire combattre un pokémon de mon choix. Je ne voulais pas. Aussi décida-t-il de m'en trouver un. Et là il découvrit mon Lixy. Ca le mit dans une rage folle, car c'est lui qui devait trouver le pokémon qui m'appartiendrait.

Amor stoppa son récit car face à ces souvenirs Luxio vint sur ses genoux tremblant. Amor le blottit contre lui et le caressa tendrement.

- Il décida donc que Lixy combattrait Onix. Electricité face à roche. L'issu du combat fut inévitable et Lixy fut laissé pour mort. Mais je ne put me résoudre à l'abandonner. Je m'enfuit de ma chambre et rejoignit mon ami. Je le prit dans mes bras et partit en direction de la ville pour le faire soigner au plus vite par le centre pokémon. En route je fut découvert par le jardinier de la famille. Je lui expliqua le pourquoi de ma fugue. Il m'emmena avec sa voiture jusqu'au centre pokémon où l'infirmière Joëlle prit extrèmement soin de Lixy. Pendant ce temps je demendais au jardinier d'aller me chercher un sac à dos de vêtements et toutes mes économies. Il revint avant le levée du soleil avec toutes mes affaires et me souhaita bon courage pour l'avenir. Il fallut 2 jours à l'infirmière Joëlle pour remettre sur pattes Lixy. Quand je le récupérais il me sauta dans les bras et là sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi il évolua simplement en Luxio. L'infirmière m'expliqua que son passage si près de la mort et mon combat pour le faire rester en vie, lui avait donné la volonté d'évolué pour être plus fort et pouvoir me défendre. Ainsi je partit faire un tour du monde pour montrer à Luxio la beauté de celui-ci. En chemin je rencontrais tous mes amis les un après les autres. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Amor était en pleur à la fin de son récit et cacha son visage dans le pelage de Luxio où il dit d'une petite voix :

- Désolé Luxio. Mais je tiens trop à toi. A l'époque j'ai échoué pour te protéger. Mais je ne le permettrais plus ni à toi ni à aucun autre de mes pokémon.

- Tu crois que ça leur plait de ne pouvoir combattre pour toi ? fit Sacha en colère.

- Sacha ... calma Régis

- Non Régis ! Il a la chance d'avoir des pokémons qui veulent tellement lui faire plaisir qu'ils font des prodiges. Elle lui il ne pense qu'à une ancienne défaite. Tu sais ce que je pense Amor ? Je pense que tu n'est qu'un lâche. Tu ne mérite pas tout l'amour que te porte tes pokémons.

Face à cette colère tout les pokémons d'Amor se placèrent entre Amor et les autres et grognèrent les prévenants, même Draco et Hyporoi sortirent de leur pokéball.

Amor écarquilla les yeux face à la réaction de ses amis.

- Ne vous battez pas s'il vous plait. supllia-t-il ses pokémon.

- Vous voulez vous battre ? Très bien. fit Sacha en appellant ses pokémons.

Tout d'abord il envoya Mustéboué. Ce fut Luxio qui décida de l'affronter. Le combat fut violent et aucun des deux ne laissa de terrain à l'autre. Puis Luxio, ignorant les appelles de détresse de son maître, lança une attaque Etincelle qui mit KO Mustéboué. Sacha rappela son pokémon et appela Etourvol. Seulement il n'attaqua pas tout de suite car sous leurs yeux Luxio évolua en Luxray.

Amor n'en cru pas ses yeux et s'approcha de son désormais Luxray près duquel il s'assit.

- Lux... Luxray. Pourquoi ?

- Je pense qu'il a évolué pour pouvoir te prouvé sa force et qu'il est là pour toi. fit Régis.

- On continue ? demanda Sacha tout sourire. Amor le regarda surprit, puis lui sourit sincèrement.

- Galopa à l'attaque.

Ainsi Sacha, Pierre, et Régis (Aurore dû retourner au concour qu'elle gagna) utilisèrent leurs pokémons pour faire combattre ceux d'Amor qui de plus en plus réprit confiance en lui et fit confiance à ses pokémons pour savoir se battre. D'ailleur leurs adversaires furent surprit de voir qu'Amor usa d'un très fort esprit stratégique qui fit que même quand ses pokémons était en désavantage face aux éléments adverses il réussit à les faire gagner avec des mouvements que ses pokémons exécutèrent à merveille. Ses pokémons combattaient avec grâce et intelligence. A la fin de la journée tous s'assirent et Amor donna fit à manger pour tous. Aurore revint à ce moment du concour.

- Alors qu'ai-je manqué ? rigola-t-elle.

- Amor et ses pokémons deviendront des adversaires très corriaces. Ils sont en véritable symbioses. sourit Pierre. Et ton concour ?

- Je l'ai gagné.

- Super. Désolé ne pas y avoir assisté. fit Amor

- C'est pas grave ne t'inquiète pas. Moi même, bien que je suis contente d'avoir mon 4ème ruban, j'aurais préféré te combattre.

- Tu as encore gagner par chance. rétorqua Ursula qui arriva vers eux. Au fait Amor merci pour la victoire facile mais tu n'aurais pas du abandonné mon Carmache aurait écrasé ton Luxio.

- Oh tu crois ça ? Que dirais-tu de refaire ce match ?

- Avec plaisir. Je pourrais te montré la puissance de mon Carmache.

Les 2 dresseurs se placèrent et Amor appella Luxray.

- Luxray vengeons notre honneur. grogna Amor ce qui fut vivement accueuillit par ses pokémons.

- Il a reprit du poil de la bête. rigola Régis. Espérons que nous n'ayons pas créé un machine à victoire sinon je plein ses adversaires.

Le combat s'engagea, et bien que Carmache avait l'avantage du type Sol, Amor et Luxray ne lui laissèrent pas en profiter en utilisant ses techniques de combat originales en plus des attaques non électriques du pokémon. Au final en moins de 2 minutes Carmache était KO.

- C'est impossible. s'écria Ursula.

- Et pourtant c'est vrai. Alors présente tes excuses à Luxray.

- Rêve toujours tu as eu de la chance.

Ursula s'enfuit avec son pokémon alors qu'Amor et Luxray retournaient s'assoir avec leurs amis.

- J'avoue être contente que tu es abandonné. Sinon jamais je n'aurais eut mon ruban.

- Merci. rigola Amor

- Tu compte continuer les concours ? interrogea Sacha

- Je pense que Régis avait raison. Mes pokémons sont magnifiques et combattent avec beauté et grâce. Ce serait dommage ne les priver de s'exprimer. Alors oui nous continuront, n'est-ce pas les amis ?

Tous ses pokémons acquiscèrent vivement les faisant tous rires.

Le lendemain tous ce petit monde se sépara, Régis, Amor et ses pokémon d'un côté, Sacha, Pierre et Aurore de l'autre. Ainsi grâce à nos héros Amor réussit à surmonter son traumatisme de son adolescence. Mais ceci n'était pas un adieu simplement un aurevoir. Qui sais s'ils ne se retrouveront pas ? Après tout, tout est possible dans le monde des Pokémon !


End file.
